1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detector, and particularly to a mobile phone detector that combines with a mobile phone set for displaying personal physiological signals, such as blood pressure, pulse, heartbeat, etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Looking back into the late few years, it is indisputable that the mobile phone was the favorite to most people all over the world. In addition, for communication function, the mobile phone also provides some extra functions that would seem fantastic a decade ago, such as Infrared Ray (IR) data transmission, Global Positioning System (GPS) for security purpose, Internet linkage, etc. The growth rate of the number of the consumer of the mobile phone doesn""t seem even a little bit retarded. On the contrary, the upthrust reaches an amazing of two hundred thousand people per day according to newspapers. The mobile phone will inevitably become one of the indispensable personal stand equipments sooner or later.
However, recently, some experts have doubted the safety of the mobile phone due to its electromagnetic wave that may impair people""s brains. Hence, manufacturers are focusing this pending exemplified problem and trying to find out a proper way to eliminate the electromagnetic wave including reduction of emission power. Under this atmosphere, the present invention has been brewed in consideration of combining a physiological detection device with a mobile phone set so that the detected results can be shown on the small display of the mobile phone set.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone combined physiological function detector, wherein a display of a mobile phone set is used concurrently for showing personal blood pressure, pulse, and etc., which are measured by an electronic measurer, in addition to the telecommunication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone combined physiological function detector corporated with an externally coupled measurer, wherein measured physical data, such as blood pressure or pulse, can be transmitted to an input terminal of a mobile phone set by wire or wireless transmission method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone combined physiological function detector which shows measured physical data on a display of a mobile phone set to fully use the resources.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a mobile phone combined physiological function detector which comprises: a physiological is function signal receivable mobile phone set, a measurer used to touch on a human skin and transmit detection signals to the mobile phone set by means of a wire or wireless transmission method, a sensor provided to the measurer for touch-sensing purpose. The sensed signals are transmitted via a conversion circuit and an output interface while the mobile phone set is switched to a signal-receiving module for receiving and showing the signals in the display of the mobile phone set in a dot-matrix array.